WHEN YOURE GONE
by ramyoon
Summary: Ia memang tidak pernah terlambat dan selalu setia. Namun Tuhan selalu punya permainan lain. /HUNHAN/GS/TWOSHOT
1. Chapter 1

When You're Gone

Cast:

Lu Han, Se Hun

EXO Members

Romance, Angst, a little bit Drama

This is Genderswitch. Inspired by Avril Lavigne, When youre Gone.

.

.

 _When you're gone,  
All the words I need to hear to always get me through the day...  
And make it OK...  
I miss you. _

.

.

 _Memangnya ada yang salah jika aku suka mendengarkan orang lain bercerita?_

 _Adakah yang memperkarakan kesuakaanku membuat orang lain mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya?_

 _Aku suka mendengar cerita, apapun itu._

 _Aku tahu aku tidak bisa membantu orang lain dengan pendapatku, jadi aku menyarankan mereka menceritakan semuanya padaku._

 _Setidaknya aku merasa berguna._

 _Setidaknya._

Gadis itu meringkuk di pojok pinggiran tempat tidurnya sambil memeluk kedua lututnya. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya disana menutup akses dunia luar untuk interaksi dengannya. Beberapa jam lalu salah seorang temannya menghubunginya untuk menyuruhnya datang dan mendengarkan keluh kesahnya. Masalah klasik, pertengkaran sepasang kekasih.

" _ **Kau dimana?"**_

" _Aku? Diluar. Ada apa?"_

" _ **Ku kira kau di apartemen. Aku ingin cerita."**_

" _Ada apa?"_

" _ **Aku benar-benar ingin menangis kau tahu."**_

" _Bertengkar dengan Jongdae?"_

" _**Iya, bisakan kau kesini?**_

 _Setelah itu Luhan mematikan ponselnya dan menyimpannya begitu saja tanpa berniat membalas pesan Minseok._

Perlahan kepala Luhan terangkat menatap laptop yang terbuka menyala di hadapannya. Tangan kecilnya memainkan mouse dan membuka aplikasi mesin pencari lalu mengetik sesuatu disana. Sepasang headset bertengger di telinganya mengumandangkan sebuah lagu yang sangat berarti bagi Luhan.

 _ **Avril Lavigne, When you're Gone.**_

 _ **April, 22 2010.**_

 _Luhan suka ice cream dan semua makanan manis. Ia sangat suka. Mungkin itu yang menyebabkannya cepat gemuk dan gampang mengantuk. Kadar gula yang tinggi membuatnya cepat lelah sehingga sering tertidur di kelas._

 _Seperti hari ini, gadis itu terlihat sibuk sendiri mempersiapkan dirinya untuk melakukan ritual pentingnya setiap hari –Tidur. Gadis bermata rusa itu merapikan semua alat tulisnya, memasukkan ke dalam tas lalu menaruh tasnya di atas meja kemudian memastikan kondisinya cukup empuk untuk di tiduri. Setelah selesai ia lalu merapikan rambutnya mengikat mereka menjadi satu dan terakhir memasangkan headset untuk mengantarkannya ke alam mimpi paling bijaksana._

" _Tidur lagi?" Tanya seseorang yang sibuk memainkan ponselnya di sebelah Luhan. Gadis itu menoleh sebentar ke arah Sehun –orang di sebelahnya dan mengangguk._

" _Ku dengar Ibu Seo masuk hari ini."_

" _Kalau begitu, lindungi aku seperti biasa!" sahut Luhan sambil membaringkan kepalanya di atas tas. Ia sengaja mengarahkan kepalanya menghadap Sehun untuk bisa mengobrol dengan laki-laki itu._

" _Kali ini sakit apa lagi?" tanya Sehun lagi. Ia mematikan ponselnya dan membalik menghadap Luhan._

" _Apa saja asalkan aku bisa tidur Hun." Luhan menguap sambil mengusap matanya yang agak berair karena efek menguap._

 _Pria di hadapan Luhan hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah gadis itu. Entah apa yang membuatnya bisa jatuh hati pada sosok Luhan, gadis manja tukang tidur yang sangat tidak feminim. Ok, walau pinggang Luhan ramping, dadanya juga lumayan untuk gadis 20 tahunan namun tetap saja Luhan adalah kapten sepak bola di kampus. Kalau saja Luhan memotong rambutnya pendek, mungkin Sehun akan mengira dirinya gay karena menyukai Luhan._

 _Seingat Sehun, gadis yang sekarang sudah menutup matanya itu hanya memakai rok ketika mereka sama-sama sekolah. Hanya untuk hari sekolah, sisanya Luhan akan memakai celana sepanjang lututnya dan baju kaos biasa. Luhan juga hanya memakai gaun ketika mereka pesta perpisahan dan –hell! Luhan terlahir begitu cantik dengan gaun itu. Seisi sekolah terpesona dengan Luhan bahkan ia sendiri hampir membawa Luhan hari itu juga ke rumahnya, mengurung gadis itu atau kalau perlu melakukan hal-hal yang bisa membuat dunia tahu –Luhan miliknya._

" _Han,"_

" _Hmm?" suara Luhan sudah mulai berat saat menyahut Sehun._

" _Aku mencintaimu."_

" _Aku tahu. Aku ju-"_

 _Sebelum Luhan menyelesaikan ucapan –dan tidurnya tentu saja, seorang pangeran menciumnya yang lantas membuatnya membuka mata._

" _Hun! Ini di kelas!" gadis itu memukul Sehun dan mencubitnya sekali karena gemas dengan ulah pria itu._

" _Kalau kau tidur lagi aku akan melakukan lebih lama dari tadi."_

" _Oh Sehun!"_

" _Aku mencintaimu juga sayang~"_

 _ **April, 22 2013.**_

 _Seharusnya Sehun tahu, walaupun Luhan itu kapten sepak bola yang bahkan tidak tersentuh dengan kisah cinta yang mengiba namun Luhan tetaplah wanita. Perasaanya sama dengan perasaan gadis-gadis di luar sana, rapuh dan tidak sekuat yang dibayangkan._

" _Hun,"_

 _Mata rusa gadis itu mulai berkabut. Setumpuk air mata sudah jahil ingin meluncur keluar dan membasahi kedua pipi Luhan. Kesepuluh jarinya saling bertaut di bawah meja tanda kegugupannya, ia mulai susah bernafas dan jantungnya terasa sangat cepat._

 _Apa yang dikatakan pria itu?_

 _Mengapa begitu?_

 _Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?_

 _Apa salahnya?_

" _Hun, kau.." Lidah Luhan tercekat melihat Sehun yang berdiri dari kursinya dan bersiap untuk pergi. Tangan yang biasanya lincah kini seperti lumpuh bahkan hanya untuk menahan gerakan Sehun yang tengah memakai jaketnya lagi._

" _Sehun, apa salahku?" Lirih Luhan begitu melihat Sehun sudah selesai bersiap. Dengan mata rusa yang sudah basah karena air mata ia melihat pria itu diam berdiri tegak membelakanginya._

" _Apa salahku? Mengapa kau memutuskanku?" Suaranya mulai bergetar. Sebisa mungkin Luhan menahan tangisnya yang akan mengubah suaranya. Ia tidak boleh mempermalukan Sehun disini. Tidak! Tidak boleh ada seoarang pun yang tahu jika pria tampan seperti peranakan Zeus itu tengah melakukan kesalahan –menyakiti hati seorang gadis._

 _Tunggu, apakah benar apa yang dilakukan Sehun itu kesalahan? Memangnya siapa Luhan sampai bisa mengklain itu adalah kesalahan? Sehun selalu menjadi yang sempurna di matanya tentu pria itu berhak mendapatkan yang sempurna juga –bukan sepertinya._

 _Jadi, masih bisa disebut kesalahan?_

" _Sehun..."_

" _Maaf Lu, Aku.."_

 _Luhan menyiapkan dirinya suka tidak suka dengan alasan Sehun memutuskan hubungan mereka. Apapun untuk pria itu, apapun!_

" _Hun,"_

" _Aku ingin menikah." Luhan tercengang dengan apa yang ia dengar. Apa yang sudah dikatakan pria itu? Menikah?! Menikahi siapa?_

" _Jangan bercanda Sehun. Bercandaanmu tidak lucu." Detik itu juga Sehun berbalik dan menyimpuhkan dirinya di hadapan Luhan. Ia mengambil tangan Luhan dan menggenggamnya._

" _Luhan, Lu Han gadis China yang menjadi teman dekatku sejak sekolah, kekasihku sejak aku 17 tahun, aku tidak bercanda. Maukah kau menjadi pasangan hidupku?"_

 _Jangan tanyakan apa yang sekarang dirasakan Luhan. Air mata yang sejak tadi ia tahan kini bebas mengalir begitu saja bersamaan dengan tangisnya. Masa bodo dengan orang-orang yang memandang mereka sekarang, ia ingin sombong sekarang. Pria titisan Zeus ini sedang melamarnya. Kuulangi, melamarnya._

" _Sehun, hiks..hiks.."_

" _Jadilah pasangan hidupku Luhan, sekarang nanti dan selamanya." Sehun memasangkan sebuah cincin mungil di jari manis Luhan dan menarik gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. Rencananya berhasil! Melamar Luhan dengan membuatnya membuatnya menangis. Sehun tahu kalau Luhan dilamar dengan cara biasa, gadis itu sulit tersentuh jadi pakai cara ekstrim saja sekalian. Dan berhasil!_

 _Sehun merasakan Luhan yang semakin memeluknya erat dan tangisnya yang semakin terdengar, maka ia mengusap punggung gadis itu lembut dan membisikkan kata-kata maaf untuk menenangkan gadis itu. Sebenarnya walau berhasil ia juga tidak mengira kalau efek kata 'kita putus saja' bagi Luhan sangat luar biasa. Ada perasaan bersalah sekarang karena sudah membuat gadis itu menangis seperti sekarang._

" _Sehun..hiks..jangan pergi..hikss.."_

" _Maafkan aku Lu, aku tidak akan pergi."_

" _Hiks..Hiks.."_

" _Maafkan aku. Aku mencintaimu." Sehun memberikan ciuman ringan di pucuk kepala Luhan untuk membuat gadis itu tenang._

 _Beberapa menit terlewati dan gadis yang baru saja di lamar itu kini sudah mulai tenang. Ia perlahan mengendurkan pelukannya dan menatap Sehun dengan mata rusanya yang masih berair._

" _Jangan lakukan, jangan katakan apapun lagi tentang perpisahan Sehun. Aku tidak suka."_

 _Sehun hanya tersenyum melihat kekasihnya yang tengah merajuk manja di pelukannya. Kapten bola itu secara tidak langsung menjawab lamarannya dan itu membuatnya bahagia. Ia tidak menjawab permintaan Luhan dengan kata-kata namun ia mendekatkan Luhan kearahnya dan mencium gadis itu lembut. Menyalurkan semua perasaanya melalui sentuhan bibirnya, mengatakan semuanya, bersumpah dengan keseriusan yang terasa dalam ciuman dominan yang lembut namun penuh perasaan cinta._

" _Aku mencintaimu Lu."_

 _Tepukan riuh pengunjung kafe siang itu membuat kedua sejoli itu memisahkan diri dari pagutan mesra mereka dan menahan senyum malu serta bahagia._

 _ **April, 21 2015.**_

Luhan membaringkan tubuhnya begitu ia selesai mematikan laptopnya. Ia menarik bantal tidur yang ada di sebelahnya dan memeluknya. Menghirup aroma yang tersimpan di sana. Aroma Sehun. Perpaduan aroma tubuh Sehun dengan rasa nyaman menjadi satu begitu memenuhi rongga dadanya. Jangan kira ia sedang menangisi seorang kekasih yang sudah kembali ke pelukan sang Pencipta. Tidak, kisah cinta mantan kapten sepak bola kita tidak sedramatis itu. **–** _ **Tapi Tuhan selalu punya cerita lain.**_

11:30 PM

Tiga puluh menit lagi menuju tanggal yang paling disukai Luhan, dua puluh dua.

Sehun bilang ia akan pulang tepat setelah makan malam. Benar-benar setelah makan malam. Dan Luhan percaya dengan janji Sehun. Ia yakin Sehun tidak akan ingkar janji, setidaknya tidak pernah ingkar janji.

 _Itu adalah tahun pertama mereka setelah menjadi sepasang suami istri. Memang biasanya semua akan baik-baik saja di awal. Sama seperti kehidupan pernikahan mereka. Sehun dengan parasnya berhasil menarik seorang desainer untuk menggunakan pria itu sebagai modelnya, sedangkan Luhan masih aktif sebagai aktris lapangan hijau. Semua biaya hidup tentu saja dapat dipenuhi dengan sangat baik karena penghasilan Sehun yang tidak bisa di remehkan ditambah dengan beberapa puluh won yang dihasilkan Luhan._

 _Pasangan yang bahagia bukan?_

 _Setiap malam mereka akan duduk bersama dengan Luhan berada di atas pangkuan Sehun yang memeluknya. Mereka akan sama-sama membagi kisah di pagi hari, merencanakan masa depan yang diselingi beberapa kecupan hangat dan sehalus kupu-kupu dan jika beruntung, si model akan dengan mudah membawa kapten bolanya menuju pergulatan manis di atas pulau mimpi mereka._

 _Seperti malam ini, setelah berbagi kisah dan kasih mesra, Sehun tersenyum memuja melihat Luhan yang berbaring tak berdaya di bawah kungkungan tubuhnya. Tidak ada robekan pakaian atau selimut yang terlempar karena kedahsyatan mereka, semua terjadi sangat halus bahkan sampai mereka berdua mencapai puncak kepuasaan dunia._

 _Bibir Sehun bergerak mencium bibir, hidung dan berakhir pada dahi gadis mungil itu. Lama ia mendiamkan ciumannya disana sambil menghirup aroma Luhan yang menguar kuat dari pucuk kepala gadis itu. Sehun memejamkan matanya, mencoba sekuat yang ia bisa menyampaikan rasa sayangnya pada Luhan._

" _Sehun.."_

 _Suara Luhan terdengar begitu lirih namun selalu membuat pria itu larut di dalamnya._

" _Iya sayang?"_

" _Ayo tidur." Sehun merasakan jemari Luhan mengusap-usap punggungnya tanda gadis itu benar-benar mengantuk. Hal akan selalu Luhan lakukan ketika ia berubah menjadi gadis manja bukan seorang kapten sepak bola yang tangguh._

 _Sehun tidak menjawab permintaan Luhan, ia hanya tersenyum dan membenarkan posisi tubuh mereka. Sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya lalu berbaring di sebelah kiri gadis itu. Sehun tidak melakukan gerakan menarik Luhan ke dalam pelukannya, hanya ia membuka tangannya dan gadis itu akan bergerak merapat dengan sendirinya. Menggulung seperti bayi di hadapannya._

" _Besok, aku akan pergi ke Jeju selama satu minggu. Tidur dan makan dengan baik ya sayang." Suara dengkuran halus Luhan menjawab perkataan Sehun yang membuat model itu tersenyum geli. Luhan selalu jujur di hadapannya, jangankan mendengkur karena kelelahan, sendawa karena kekenyangan saja Sehun sudah puas mendengarnya sejak dulu. Luhan seperti akuarium cantik yang selalu dapat memberikan kepuasan diatas keindahan yang diciptakannya walau di dalam akurium tidak selalu berisi hal-hal cantik –bahkan kotoran ikan juga terkadang mengapung disana namun itulah keindahan mereka._

 _Sehun merapatkan tubuh Luhan semakin dalam dekapannya, meletakan gadis itu tepat di atas jantungnya agar Luhan tahu betapa beruntungnya ia bisa memiliki kapten bola itu setiap hari dalam jejak hidupnya kelak. Harga mahal yang harus ia keluarkan demi Luhan sebanding dengan semua cinta dan kasih yang Luhan torehkan dalam hatinya. Jika ia harus membayar satu kali lagi untuk kebahagiaan atas Luhan maka relakan Sehun untuk berkorban dengan segenap jiwanya bahkan jika harus melepaskan jiwa dengan raganya._

Tujuh merupakan angka kesukaan Luhan dari dulu, bahkan ia berniat untuk melangsungkan pernikahan mereka pada tanggal tujuh bulan ke tujuh yang tentu saja mendapatkan penentangan keras dari Sehun. Pria itu sudah mengikrarkan bahwa tanggal 22 bulan 4 adalah tanggal keramat mutlak milik mereka maka segala sesuatu yang sakral harus terlaksana di sana. Namun sejak kepergian Sehun hari itu, Luhan benar-benar membenci angka tujuh sampai mati.

Tujuh hari setelah kepergian Sehun ke Jeju, pria itu mengirimkan pesan jika pekerjaannya langsung di tambah dan berpindah tempat tanpa sempat kembali ke rumah. Tujuh minggu setelahnya pria itu sudah pindah lokasi lagi dengan intensitas pekerjaan yang semakin rumit. Tujuh Kota, Tujuh negara dan sekarang Tujuh jam perbedaan waktu mereka berdua membuat mereka sulit menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk bercengkrama bahkan menggunakan sambungan telepon sekalipun. Tujuh anggota tim klub bolanya harus cidera karena terlibat perkelahian dan tujuh-tujuh sialan lainnya yang menggerogoti Luhan sampai hari ini. Tepat tujuh bulan ia dan Sehun menjalani hubungan jarak-jauh bahkan sebagai pasangan suami-istri.

Tujuh menit menuju dua tahun pernikahan mereka yang penuh teka-teki dan jebakan mematikan. Hubungan jarak jauh, perbedaan waktu yang signifikan, intensitas pertemuan, pekerjaan yang menuntut banyak hal membuat mereka kerap kali diterpa gosip menyebalkan. Perselingkuhan Sehun dengan model-model rekan kerjanya adalah hal yang paling sering Luhan dengar di telinganya. Entah sudah berapa model yang digosipkan menjalin hubungan dengan pria kesayangannya tersebut namun seiring dengan diamnya Luhan dan Sehun membuat semua gosip sialan itu menghilang begitu saja.

Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya pada bantal beraroma Sehun yang membuatnya semakin dilanda rasa rindu. Tujuh jam lalu pria itu menghubunginya jika semua pekerjaannya selesai dan ia akan pulang tepat sebelum jam menunjukkan pergantian hari dan mereka akan merayakan hari jadi bersama seperti biasanya. Jangan tanyakan betapa bahagianya Luhan mendengar Sehun akan kembali dan ia selalu percaya pria itu tidak pernah ingkar janji.

Setidaknya sampai hari ini.

Menghitung mundur semuanya hingga jam di samping tempat tidur mereka berbunyi tanda tengah malam sudah datang. Jangan salahkan Luhan jika ia menangis begitu mendengar peringatan pernikahan mereka bersamaan dengan pesan yang datang dari orang terdekat terkasihnya mengatakan jika _**Ikhlaslah Lu.**_

Luhan duduk dengan jaket Sehun yang kebesaran memeluk tubuhnya yang mengigil karena udara dingin yang tidak pernah menjadi teman dekatnya. Selalu Sehun yang akan menghangatkan tubuhnya apapun yang terjadi bahkan jika pria itu sedang dalam keadaan flu sekalipun. Kedua lengan Sehun akan selalu melingkari tubuhnya, membawanya mendekat dan mendengarkan senandung kehidupan yang bernyanyi riang dari dada pria itu.

Semua orang berlalu lalang tanpa peduli apa yang sedang mereka lewati. Lorong panjang dan sepi itu mendadak menjadi ramai dengan suara langkah kaki yang ribut. Satu persatu orang-orang yang ia dan Sehun kenal berdatangan lalu mulai menangis, berusaha menguatkan dirinya lalu kemudian duduk menjauh untuk meratapi yang terjadi. Mereka semua sama saja, berlaku penuh duka di hadapannya tanpa tahu apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan.

Hatinya lebih dari sakit, kepalanya benar-benar kosong dan pusing. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk membuat segala cepat selesai dan kembali seperti semula. Luhan lelah dengan semua orang yang datang dan mengiba padanya. Ia tidak sesedih itu, tidak sesengsara yang mereka pikirkan. Ia lebih terluka dari siapapun juga dan tidak ada satu hal pun yang mampu mengobatinya. Semua yang datang dan pergi begitu saja meminta bantuannya dulu kini hadir dan hanya duduk mengiba di sampingnya. Luhan tidak butuh tangisan, ia butuh jawaban.

 _Mengapa Sehun belum mengabarinya?_

 _Mengapa semua orang datang dan memintanya bersabar?_

 _Sehun tidak pernah ingkar janji, tidak pernah terlambat._

 _ **Tidak pernah.**_

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Minseok begitu melihat Luhan berdiri dan mengeratkan jaketnya.

"Hanya berjalan ke sana sebentar." Luhan lantas berjalan meninggalkan semua mata yang tertuju padanya. Meninggalkan semua perasaan iba yang datang menghujaninya dengan tatapan kasihan yang menusuk punggung mungilnya. Luhan berjalan tenang dengan kedua tangan di saku jaket melewati lorong panjang dan sebuah kamar yang selalu ramai itu. Luhan pergi menenangkan diri, mencari jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

Sebuah kaca tebal mengantarkan Luhan memandang jalanan yang masih tetap sibuk apapun yang terjadi. Seseorang sudah pergi ataupun terlahir kembali tidak membuat jalanan tersebut sepi dan peduli. Rasa sakit dan kesepian yang kau rasakan maka rasakan sendiri, tidak ada manusia yang akan peduli setengah mati akan perasaan itu. Mereka akan datang lalu bosan sendiri sehingga mencari kesenangan lain dan berpura-pura baik-baik saja.

"Mengapa kau datang terlambat?" Suara Luhan bergetar begitu matanya menangkap pantulan dirinya pada kaca. Orang bilang jika sepasang kekasih mempunyai wajah yang sama maka mereka adalah jodoh dan Tuhan memberikan wajah yang sama untuknya dan Sehun. Melihat dirinya sama saja melihat Sehun dalam bentuk wanita. Semuanya sama selain rahang pria itu yang lebih tajam darinya serta tatapan penuh cinta yang selalu Sehun berikan padanya.

"Mengapa kau ingkar janji?" Air mata itu mengalir begitu saja melewati pipinya dan membuat kedua matanya semakin berair. Lambat laun air mata itu berlomba-lomba keluar dari matanya dan membuatnya sesak nafas. Luhan mengeratkan jaket Sehun dan mengigit bagian lengannya untuk meredam tangisannya. Apa yang sejak tadi ia sembunyikan akhirnya bisa ia lepaskan tanpa ada tatapan dari siapapun juga. Luhan menangis sekuat yang ia bisa tanpa mengeluarkan suara apapun selain isakannya yang teredam jaket Sehun.

Aroma kuat dari Jaket itu membuat hatinya semakin sakit dan terluka. Jika ketepatan waktu akan membuatnya merasakan kesakitan seperti sekarang maka ia memilih untuk menunda semuanya sehingga semua akan baik-baik saja. Jika kerinduannya hanya akan melahirkan luka maka ia rela menahan semua rindunya sampai mati asalkan semuanya baik-baik saja. Ia akan membayar semuanya dengan apapun juga yang ia miliki asalkan semuanya kembali seperti semula.

" _Ada apa? Katakan padaku Oppa." Luhan mengigit kukunya kebiasaan yang selalu ia lakukan jika sedang gugup._

" _ **Berjanjilah kau akan baik-baik saja."**_

" _Aku tidak akan baik-baik saja jika kau mengulur semuanya! Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi!"_

" _ **Berjanjilah dulu Lu."**_

" _Oppa! Jangan main-main, aku sedang cemas menunggu Sehun. Seriuslah padaku, Kumohon."_

 _Helaan nafas terdengar begitu berat hingga membuat Luhan diam-diam menangis. Sesuatu pasti sudah terjadi. Pasti._

" _ **Lu, Sehun sudah kembali ke Korea tadi jam sepuluh."**_

" _aku tahu oppa, lalu?"_

" _ **Kami terpisah pesawat karena ia memohon untuk pergi duluan dengan penerbangan tercepat menuju Korea. Semuanya baik-baik saja sampai Sehun menelponku kembali, kupikir ia melupakan sesuatu namun ternyata bukan ia yang menjawab teleponku,"**_

" _Sehunku.."_

" _ **Ikhlaslah Lu. Ia sudah diterbangkan ke Korea setelah itu."**_

Ia sudah berjanji, tidak akan menangis apapun yang terjadi. Ia tidak akan mendengarkan kalimat iba dan kasihan dari orang-orang dan berdiri dengan tenang diatas kakinya sendiri. Semua akan berlalu dan mereka juga akan pergi dengan sendirinya tanpa peduli jika hatinya akan selalu kesakitan apapun yang terjadi. Waktu akan terus berputar dan semua akan terus berubah.

" _Kapan penerbanganmu?"_

" _ **Jam sepuluh, kemungkinan aku akan ke agensi dulu baru ke rumah. Tidak masalah kan menunggu sebentar?"**_

" _Tidak selama kau akan datang tepat waktu."_

" _ **Tenanglah sayangku. Oia, jangan lupa buka emailku ok?"**_

" _Aku akan membukanya bersamamu."_

" _ **Baiklah, kita buka bersama. Kau menyebalkan."**_

" _Kau juga begitu."_

" _ **Aku mencintaimu Luhan."**_

" _I do too Sehun."_

 _April, 22 –Sekarang_

" _ **Halo sayangku Luhan! Haaa~ Aku sangat merindukanmu kau tahu? Tujuh bulan tanpa menyentuhmu membuatku seperti pria tua yang tidak laku! Menyebalkan kkkk~**_

 _ **Aku tidak akan bertanya kabarmu karena aku yakin kau pasti bisa menjalani hidup dengan baik di sana. Kau pasti makan dengan rajin dan minum susu walaupun aku yakin kau pasti malas mandi. Aku benar kan? KKkk~ Tentu saja, aku ini Sehun, suamimu.**_

 _ **Luhanku sayang, Jika kau melihat video ini maka aku pasti sedang jauh darimu. Ah menyebalkan bukan? Padahal aku kan ingin menghabiskan semua waktuku denganmu. Aku tahu kau pasti merindukanku selalu untuk itu aku membuat video ini untukmu. Hanya untukmu sayangku.**_

 _ **Luhanku, terima kasih telah menjadi yang pertama dan terakhir bagiku. Terima kasih selalu menjadi yang pertama saat aku membuka mata dan menjadi yang terakhir aku lihat sebelum tidur. Terima kasih telah menjadi teman hidupku selama ini. Terima kasih kau selalu menjadi gadis tangguh untuk orang lain dan manja untukku. Terima kasih untuk selalu bersamaku.**_

 _ **Sayangku, Maaf ya jika aku tidak bisa menghabiskan waktuku bersamamu. Aku selalu mengumpat sendiri jika tahu aku harus berpergian jauh darimu. Maafkan aku karena pekerjaanku kita tidak bisa seperti pasangan lainnya yang rajin berkencan. Maaf ya.**_

 _ **Tapi aku janji akan selalu menghadirkan malam panas untuk setiap malammu sayang kkkkk~**_

 _ **Luhan, Selamat Ulang tahun pernikahan kita! Lihatkan aku selalu menjadi seseorang yang tepat waktu padamu kkk~ Aku mencintaimu sayangku.**_

 _ **Teruslah bersamaku sampai salah satu dari kita pergi ke tempat yang lebih baik bersama Tuhan ok?**_

 _ **Aku mencintaimu, Luhan. Selalu."**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

Kalian pasti bisa menebakkan apa yang terjadi sama Sehun? Semua spekulasi kalian benar kok ya pokoknya intinya begitulah Kkkk~

Terima kasih sudah membacanya yaaa~


	2. I Miss You - SHORT CHAPTER

I Miss You – Short Chapter from When Your Gone and Goodbye My Lover

Cast:

Lu Han, Se Hun

EXO Members

Romance, Angst, a little bit Drama

This is Genderswitch. Inspired by Soyou – I miss you

.

.

 _ **And I miss you miss you, You are my destiny**_

 _ **Even if I'm born again, Wherever you are hiding I will find you  
Let's never be apart now**_

.

.

Kaki-kaki mungil itu berjalan perlahan menahan suara dan nafas mereka mendekati kamar yang terletak di sebelah kamar mereka. Pintu kamar itu terbuka sedikit memberikan sebuah celah kecil untuk memudahkan mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Si Sulung Jaeil mencoba mendorong perlahan pintu kamar itu dan mempersilahkan si bungsu Taeil untuk masuk kedalam sambil tetap menyuruhnya untuk tetap diam. Setelah berhasil mereka berdua berjalan mengendap-endap mendekati tempat tidur dan mendapati wanita kesayangan mereka telah bersimbah air mata. Wajah cantik wanita itu telah basah sementara suara isakan terdengar sendu dari bibirnya. Entah apa yang tengah ia tangisi namun siapapun yang mendengar suaranya akan tahu betapa sedihnya tangisan tersebut.

" _Hyung, eomma_ menangis _?"_ Tanya Taeil sambil memeluk boneka kelincinya erat. Ia juga sebenarnya sudah hampir menangis entah mengapa saat melihat ibunya menangis seperti sekarang. Berbeda dengan Jaeil sang kakak, Taeil memang punya perasaan yang lebih sensitif untuk seorang anak laki-laki. Ia lebih peka dan perasa, mirip sekali dengan Luhan sang ibu.

Jaeil hanya diam melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di hadapannya. Ia juga tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi pada ibunya, mengapa wanita itu menangis bahkan dalam tidurnya padahal sebelum tidur tadi semua masih baik-baik saja. Ia dan adiknya tidak membuat ulah, mereka pulang sekolah dengan baik, makan sayur dan minum susu juga tidak lupa mencuci kaki dan tangan sebelum tidur tadi. Lalu apa yang sekarang membuat ibu mereka menangis? Siapa yang sudah berani berbuat jahat padanya?

"Sehun.. Hiks..Hiks.." Kedua mata Jaeil dan Taeil terbuka lebar saat mereka mendengar suara ibunya memanggil seseorang. _Sehun_. Tentu saja mereka tahu siapa yang tengah ibunya panggil tersebut. _Ayahnya._ _Oh Sehun._ Pria yang bahkan tidak sempat melihat mereka di dunia ini untuk pertama kalinya, tidak sempat menyentuh atau memanggil nama mereka. Pria yang sudah pergi bahkan dihari pertama mereka dikabarkan hadir di dalam rahim sang ibu.

Taeil berjalan perlahan mendekat ke arah Luhan yang masih menangis tersedu dalam tidurnya, dengan lembut ia mengusap jejak air mata Luhan sambil sesekali mengelus pipi ibunya untuk sekedar menenangkannya. Sedangkan Jaeil mengambil posisi di belakang Luhan dan mulai mengusap lembut kepala Luhan. Sesekali ia menciumi pucuk kepala sang bunda sambil bergumam, "Kami disini eomma, jangan menangis."

"Sehun, hiks..hiks..hiks.." Luhan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada bantal yang biasa Sehun pakai untuk tidur. Sudah empat tahun sejak kepergian Sehun, sejak itu juga ia tidak pernah absen diam-diam menangis dalam tidurnya namun kali ini adalah yang terparah. Luhan bahkan sampai hampir tak bernafas dan sempat terbatuk membuat kedua jagoannya panik sendiri, Taeil sudah ikutan menangis sambil mengigit telinga boneka kelincinya karena tak ingin membangunkan sang ibu sementara Jaeil ia sudah berulang kali mencoba membangunkan Luhan namun wanita itu malah semakin larut dalam rindunya.

"Hyung, eomma tidak berhenti menangis. Aku jadi takut hiks.." Melihat adiknya yang semakin ketakutan dan menangis, Jaeil memindahkan dirinya untuk duduk di sebelah Taeil dan kemudian saling berpelukan. Ia sendiri juga sudah menangis namun sebagai seorang kakak ia harus bisa membuat adiknya tidak bertambah panik dan takut kalau sampai melihatnya menangis. Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian Luhan sudah lumayan tenang meski sesekali ia masih terseguk begitu juga dengan si kembar. Mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan tidur bersama dengan Luhan sambil mengenggam tangan sang ibu untuk menyalurkan rasa aman dari keduanya.

"Kami disini eomma, jangan sedih."

" _Aku disini Luhan, jangan sedih sayang."_

.

.

.

END

Karena ini Cuma short chapter, jadi segini aja yak. Kira-kira dari sini kalian udah bisa dapat bayangankan atas keluarganya Hunhan hihi, anaknya ada berapa hayooo, kembar apa enggak lalalala.

Sampai jumpa di cerita yang lain yaaaa


End file.
